


Tranquil Sky

by twistedsunshine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsunshine/pseuds/twistedsunshine
Summary: 3 years after Naraku’s defeat, Kagome was again able to open the Bone-eater’s well and time-travel back to the Feudal Era. With Rin becoming closer to her heart, she offers the young woman a future to help find her peace and passion. Will she stay or will she pursue something new? After all, she just wants to be under a tranquil sky with the man she loves forever.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is my first fanfic. My SessRin heart started beating again and decided to write a story based on how I see them as individuals and as a couple. Please forgive me as I do not have prior experience to writing (except for school works before lol) and English is not really my first language.
> 
>   
> The characters are not mine. Please feel free to comment/correct/suggest! <3

“Rin! Faster! Everyone’s waiting for us!” Kagome called out to Rin who was taking her time capturing each corner of modern-day Tokyo in her head while carrying her violin, guitar, and her heavy bag full of things she bought in the future. She will terribly miss this place for a while. She just needed some time to think. Again. 

3 years after Naraku’s defeat, Kagome was again able to open the Bone-eater’s well and time-travel back to the Feudal Era. She would often go back and forth with Inuyasha to visit her family and to get supplies like medicine, clothes, and food.

After Rin was left in Kaede’s care to get used to living with humans, Sesshomaru and Jaken consistently visited Rin every year and never missed her birthday. But when she turned fourteen, everything changed. They never came back and Rin wondered if she had done anything wrong. She waited every day and night in the meadow near the village, hoping they will come to see her. That day never came and with Kagome noticing her deep sadness, she offered her to come to the future time. “I know you will love it! You can try to go to school and see what interests you in the future. You have a wonderful voice and can study music. I know many guys line up here to ask for your hand in marriage. I am relieved that you reject them all and as a sister to you, I do not think anyone of them is worthy of your beauty and kindness. Tokyo will be the best choice. At least for now.” Kagome convinced her. “But…. What if…. They come back?... and then I am in Tokyo… I will never see them…” Rin said with deep ache in her heart, thinking about her Lord Sesshomaru. “Then it’s time that they find you… wait for you. It shouldn’t always have to be you waiting for them. You must move forward and later on you will probably realize how much you really want to go back travelling with them… or maybe just pursue a passion you never knew you had. Or maybe the tables will turn and it will be them looking for you. They will realize your worth and how much they missed you too, I know it.” Kagome being the modern girl that she is knows that Rin has more potential. She has grown up to be a woman with grace and elegance, which she hasn’t realized yet. Above all, her kindness and the warmth she gives everyone made her the most beautiful woman she is. “I will let you decide on this one, Rin. I will not force you to do anything. I am just offering you an option that can help you move on and live a happy life. You deserve it and I will support you all the way” Kagome said as she hugged Rin. She is like a sister to Kagome and will do anything to protect her. “Thank you Kagome-sama. You’ve been very kind to me. I will think it through.” Rin realized Kagome’s intentions were pure and not just something to take her away from Sesshomaru. She knows that if anyone can relate to her loving a demon, it’s Kagome.

Rin was again in the meadows where she often met her Lord and Jaken when she finally realized she has to make a choice. “I guess what Kagome-sama said is true. It’s time that I do not let my life be put on hold by waiting for them… While I believe they have their reasons, I now want to be able to do extraordinary things. And I believe my calling is on the other side of the well.” With that, Rin went to Kagome and made her final decision. “Kagome-sama!” Rin shouted as she ran towards Kagome who is studying the herbs she got from Jinenji in front of their hut. “Rin! What’s with the hurry? Be careful!” Kagome stood up and held Rin’s arms before she loses her balance. “I’ve made my choice. Take me to Tokyo.” Surprised, Kagome just stared at the young lady. “Kagome-sama? By any chance, are you the one who changed her mind and forgot about the offer?” Rin asked her, confused with her reaction. “No… No! Oh God… You are really a grown up now! I am so happy and excited for you!” Kagome hugged Rin so tight and then giggled with excitement. “To be honest… I am quite nervous…” Rin really was nervous of what lies ahead. She had just gotten used to living with humans again, and now here she is.. making another big move. Probably the biggest move she’ll ever make. She knows too well that Kagome’s time is far too different from where she is right now and is not sure whether people will accept her or just find her weird and out of place. “Don’t worry, Rin. My family will take care of you. And I will make sure to always visit you there. I will help you look for schools that interest you. And of course, we will go shopping! The clothes in the future are very different as you can see from what I am wearing now. But you will like them and you will get used to them. I promise!” Kagome smiled brightly. She was wearing a baby blue dress which was really too short and unusual for Feudal Era. The skirt was above her knee like her uniform. Matching it was a navy blue cardigan with a floral embroidery. “It is really out of this world” Rin thought, but she found it pretty and is excited even for the little things like this. “I am very excited too, Kagome-sama.” Rin told her, genuinely. “Okay then I guess in the upcoming days, we shall prepare for your departure. Let us inform everyone and have a small celebration to send you off. Bon Voyage!” Kagome is again saying things that Rin could not understand. She can’t help but giggle thinking that she can soon relate with her… in another aspect. “Alright, let us inform them and I would like to enjoy the remaining days here.” They made their way back to Kaede’s and told the miko of their plans.

Rin spent the next couple of days bonding with everyone. Shippo and Kohaku made sure to visit and say their goodbyes to their dear friend. They have been training to be a great fox demon and demon slayer respectively. And while it seems that these two cannot be friends due to who they are and what they do, Shippo and Kohaku have been very close since and would often spend time with Rin growing up. “I will miss you terribly. Thank you for dropping by. I hope when I come back, you are already the greatest fox demon and the best demon slayer in town!” Rin said as she laughed with the thought that they were once just little kids, and now they are on their own working hard for their future. “We will miss you too, Rin! But we are very excited for you. We will send you letters via Kagome, of course. And we expect that you send us something back and update us on how you’re doing there” Kohaku promised Rin. “And bring me some ninja snacks!” Shippo requested. “Shippo! You are a teenager now.. you still think of Ninja snacks! But yes, of course I will send you lots!” Rin promised, too. “Rin! Kohaku! Shippo!” Inuyasha shouted. “Come’on let’s eat now! I am very hungry and Kagome wouldn’t let me have any if we aren’t complete!” Inusyasha is impatient as usual. “Go starve!” Shippo shouted and within seconds, Inuyasha was in front of him and hit him hard in the head as he always does. “Kagome-chan!!!” Shippo shouted asking again for Kagome’s intervention. “Why… youuuu!!!” Inuyasha froze as he heard Kagome, “Inyuasha… Osuwari!” Everyone laughed so hard. It was them being their usual. Just like their time together when they were seeking out to defeat Naraku. Rin felt a deep ache in her heart as she will miss everyone. But above all, she misses her Lord Sesshomaru even more. As they walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome’s hut, she looked at the sky and wondered “Do you miss me too?”

Rin’s last task in the village was to assist Kaede and Kagome in Sango’s child birth. “Come on Sango. Last push!” Kagome encouraged as Sango pushed one last time. The delivery was successful and Rin washed the baby as she always does when assisting. “She is so lovely!” Rin said happily. “Yes she is… awwww but it hurts! I swear this is the last one!” Sango groaned as Kaede, Kagome, and Rin laughed. “You said that a year ago and here we are today.. another baby” Kagome reminded Sango. “Well we can never really tell! You understand me Kagome” Sango smiled mischievously at Kagome. “Well I guess you can say that. My two kids weren’t exactly planned.” Kagome blushed as she remembered. “Rin will probably have her kids on the other side.. but then again, it is actually kind of a scandal in modern Tokyo for teens to have babies as they should still be studying that time.” Kagome said as a matter of fact. “Oh Kagome-sama, don’t worry! I am not interested in having a relationship and giving birth. I’ll find my passion and pursue it!” Rin said and everyone smiled at her confidence. “We know you can do it girl!” Kagome beamed at Rin. They then packed up as Miroku arrived to get Sango and their daughter. “Thank you again everyone for taking care of my wife and daughter. Rin, I am very happy for you and will continue to pray for your journey. Be aware of the guys who will look at you especially the lecherous ones, avoid them at all cost!” Miroku advised Rin. He himself knows what guys are up to being the lecherous monk he was. "Ohhh of course, Miroku-sama! That’s a very good advice coming from the good monk!” Everyone laughed and then called it a night. “Tomorrow, I will control my life. Only me and no one else.” Rin thought as she closed her eyes and went to deep slumber.


	2. State of Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter. My MacBook's space is giving up and I didn't realize my work was not saved :( lost half of what I have written! I shall start over. Please feel free to suggest or comment anything!!

For 5 years, Rin spent her time in Tokyo studying music and the arts. She has easily learned how to play the violin and the guitar. She indeed found passion in music as Kagome suggested she was a natural when it comes to singing. Learning musical instruments will take her to even higher places. She also found her talent in painting and dress-making, and would earn some money to help with her expenses by selling her creations. The Higurashi family welcomed her warmly in their home. It was difficult at first but with the help of Kagome’s family, Rin adjusted quickly in the modern world. She found a lot of things amusing especially the technology, transportation, and food not found in her time. When Kagome and Inuyasha visits her, Kagome and Rin will go to their usual girl time. Shopping is their favorite. Kagome found Rin to be a fashionista without Rin noticing it herself. During summer, she loves wearing sleeveless sun dresses with long skirts she makes herself which accentuates her flawless skin. She would often play her violin or guitar in these beautiful dresses. Kagome thought that there really is an artistic side in Rin, adding even more to her grace and beauty. She’s a complete package and a lot of Tokyo boys couldn’t stop staring whenever she walks by and especially when she sings and plays her instruments. “Rin, you do realize the attention you are getting here right? Your videos playing in Shibuya is all over the internet! Everyone’s looking for you!” Kagome excitedly told Rin while browsing the web. “Really? That’s quite embarrassing. I sometimes forget that it is very easy to pass around information in this modern world. All I wanted is to share my passion and at the same time earn some money.” Rin sighed, not at all happy with the attention she’s getting. After all these years, she knows in her heart the only attention she will gladly welcome with open arms is her Lord Sesshomaru’s. “Why not! Maybe some major talent agency will recruit you and then you will become a famous artist!” Kagome encouraged her. “Well when that time comes, I am not sure how to respond. I am happy with what I am now. That’s another major move if it does happen.” Rin said. “Dinner’s ready!” Sota shouted and everyone gathered for their usual family dinner.

“It’s as if Kagome-sama can tell the future!” Rin, shocked, opened her email and found an invite from a famous talent agency.

Dear Miss Rin,

We are very pleased to inform you that, after watching your trending video all over the internet, we found your talent and beauty to be very exceptional and would like to offer you to join our agency. We can help you develop further your craft and take you to different places around the world to perform. We are offering this to you with the hope that you accept and join us in our upcoming tour in Europe starting July until December this year. We would like to introduce you to the world by doing the opening act for Miss Minako Hikaru’s tour.

We are hoping for a favorable response. We can arrange a meeting to personally discuss the package to you.

Thank you and have a great day!

Sincerely,  
Mikihiro Goto  
Talent Manager  
Rising Sun Entertainment

Her heart is pounding as she read the email. July is just three months away. And going to Europe means there will not be any turning back now. She will be far from the bone-eater’s well. When she decides to go back to her era, it won’t be easy anymore. “What a problem. I know that this is a huge opportunity that will change my life forever. But is this really what I want?” Rin sighed as she felt the most confused in her life. Kagome overheard her as she entered the room. “What is it that’s making you so confused now, Rin?” Kagome asked curiously. “Kagome-sama, you must be a fortune teller. Please read this email I received.” Kagome’s eyes widened, feeling shocked and excited at the same time. “Oh my god! I told you! It’s just a matter of time before an agency calls you!” Kagome hugged Rin and giggled at the thought that her dreams for her were slowly coming true. But then she noticed Rin is not as excited as her. “What’s the matter? Is this not what you want?” Kagome asked. “I know this is a great opportunity and that I am very lucky… but it’s like my heart is just not there Kagome-sama.. I am comfortable here knowing that I can easily go back to my time with the well nearby…” Rin confessed. “I understand. This is entirely your decision whether you accept or not. Though I suggest you think it through. Why don’t we go back to Kaede’s and then maybe you can reflect there better?” Kagome smiled at Rin. She knows too well that Rin would often think of going back to the Feudal Era. But as she’s been traveling back and forth, she hasn’t really seen Sesshomaru in the village to look for her.

There was only just one time Jaken visited, to everyone’s shock. He was checking Rin and told everyone he missed her. Though they are not sure whether Sesshomaru feels the same. “What do you mean she’s not here?! Sesshomaru-sama will be furious! He left her here knowing you will take care of the girl!” Jaken shouted at Kaede in disbelief. “Ye know the child can choose where she goes. She is now of the right age. You do realize you never bothered to check on her for 5 years?” Kaede snapped back at Jaken, taking him to a corner. “What do you mean 5 years! We only left for a short time!” Jaken argued. “Ye think ye demons’ time is the same for humans? I don’t think ye know she is a grown woman now? You left her when she was just growing up, in her early teenage years. Now she’s good enough to marry if she wants!” Kaede, getting impatient, shouted at the imp. Jaken, still in disbelief, realized that they really did leave her for a long time for humans. But he knows his master is not stupid enough to forget this fact. Did his master really abandon Rin? Jaken’s eyes widened and he knew fully well that he lost the argument with the miko. Just when he’s about to leave, Kagome entered Kaede’s hut. “Kagome, ye are just in time. The little demon right here is looking for Rin. He cannot believe 5 years already passed and is blaming me for allowing her to leave” Kagome stood there, shocked to see Jaken and quickly checked if his master is around. “Do not worry yourself Kagome, as my lord is not here” Jaken said as he noticed Kagome is looking for something or someone. “Oh that is not shocking at all, Jaken. He never bothered to see Rin since she turned fourteen. Please inform your master that Rin is well and living as a modern girl in the modern world. She is the most beautiful. Many guys watch her like she’s a goddess. Not to mention, she is now very famous and is offered to travel to a very far continent in the far future to sing and play her musical instruments. Looks like if she accepts, we won’t see her for a veryyyy longggg timeeee again.” Kagome emphasized the long time possible that they won’t see her. “What!!! How can you allow her?! You are the mastermind here Kagome! My lord will kill you!” Jaken still cannot believe what he heard and chills ran down his spine as he thought of his master going full demon in anger. “Oh I am not scared at all. It’s Rin’s choice and I never forced her to do anything. I merely offered some options for her brighter future. But if you and your master would really like to see her, then I suggest you go back here in 5 days. Rin will be returning for a few weeks to decide on the offer. I told her it’s best if she examines her heart here.” Kagome suggested, deep inside hoping they will indeed visit Rin. With Sesshomaru’s presence, the young lady will know her true feelings and will be able to decide clearly. She will know where her heart really belongs.


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have work also so I am only able to write short chapters. But I would love to hear from you. Please let me know what you think :)

"Inuyasha, there are still some more here!" Kagome shouted as she climbed up the well, back to Feudal Era. "Hek! What do you mean? I have picked up 5 heavy bags here already! What did you girls bring anyway? I just hope you brought some of those noodles in a cup for me!" Inuyasha is getting more impatient. He is helping Rin and Kagome with their bags and just when he thought it was over, Kagome called for him again. "Inuyasha, hurry and get these! Please handle with care as these are Rin's musical instruments. She treasures them so much!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha, even with his bad temper, would never deny Kagome's request. "Alright, done with the all our bags! I'll get Rin now" Kagome sighed in relief and jumped back in the well so she and Rin can travel back together. 

While Inuyasha waited, he sensed someone's presence nearby. "Sesshomaru" He thought to himself but refused to make any move. He knows his brother would not want to make a scene and he didn't want to ruin his chance to see Rin also, even if he is unsure whether he intends to just look from afar or make his presence known to her. He is sure that his brother slowly changed for the better when Rin came along. She is the only human he shows concern, constantly saving and protecting her, though it is still something he would not openly admit. Has his brother's feelings grown the last time he saw Rin? What has he been doing that made him abandon her for many years?

After a few minutes, Kagome finally climbed up again. "Here, take my hand" she said as she extended her arms to help Rin. And then, it's as if time stopped for a minute. A fine young woman in a long sage green dress with floral prints which perfectly flows down to her ankle and sweet spaghetti strap top showing her glowing skin; gracefully ascended from the well. It was a beautiful sight under a sunny day as her long raven hair, big brown eyes, perfectly pout lips, and rosy cheeks took his breath away. Most of all, there she is with the warmest smile not anyone could give. And there is no mistaking it is her. It is the scent he will never forget. "Rin" Sesshomaru thought, though still at awe, kept his calm and watched from afar as his brother and Kagome helped Rin get out.

"Alright! We have everything right? Welcome back, Rin! Though I did not miss you as much as I have often visited you" Aside from Kagome, Inuyasha is the person Rin has gotten very close to. She respects and trusts him as his brother and Inuyasha would also often check on Rin, making sure that she is okay. Even on the other side, he is protective of her like a little sister. And Inuyasha, without admitting to anyone especially to Sesshomaru, protects her also on behalf of his brother. He is aware of how much Sesshomaru cared for her. And he wouldn't want to risk him wreaking havoc should anything happen to Rin. "Thank you Inuyasha-sama, as always" Rin smiled and looked around. She missed this place so much. Nothing has changed. Happy memories flashed in her mind and she couldn't wait to see everyone. "Okay, Kagome and I will take these heavy bags to your hut. Stay here and we will go back with the rest." Inuyasha instructed Rin. In his head, he is giving his brother a chance to have a moment alone with her. He will of course tell Kagome once they leave. "Alright, Inuyasha-sama. Though I can just carry the remaining bags with you. Are you sure you will just come back? Rin asked, confused, as she can also manage to carry her things. "Do not worry about it, Rin. Relax and take some time to appreciate this place you missed so much." Inuyasha then went off with Kagome without waiting for her reply. Rin waited patiently and looked up at the sky. "It is so peaceful", she thought. After Naraku's defeat, there weren't much of a threat in the area. There are times weak demons will be lurking but nothing Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede can't handle. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Hearing it made her shiver, unable to move. Am I hearing it correctly? Someone is calling my name? "He" is calling my name?

"Rin" Sesshomaru said as he slowly approached the young woman.

There he is. Right before her eyes. Those golden eyes, long silver hair, the crescent moon. It's him.

"Sesshomaru... sama" Rin replied softly, nervously. It has been many years and going back here, she didn't expect so much to see him. She didn't want to build false hopes in her heart.

"Rin" He is now just a meter apart. She can't breathe. She's very nervous.... and happy. Her heart would like to burst out of happiness!

"My Lord..." Rin, trying to hide away her nervousness, gave him the warmest smile.

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"I'm.. okay... my lord... I just got back... It's been many years... I never thought I'd see you today... I never informed you of my plans... I apologize..." Rin has always respected him. He saved her and protected her so many times. No matter how abandoned she felt, she would never get to hate him. Her kind and understanding heart still remains the same.

"There is no need for that." Sesshomaru replied dryly. "In fact, it is I who should. I'm sorry, Rin" His eyes looked straight in hers. She felt like drowning in his stare. And most of all, she couldn't believe what she heard. "He is apologizing? To me?" she thought, confused and in shock.

"But my lord... you do not need to... I Understand... I know you have your reason... I did not have to expect you to always come for me..." It's true. All those years, she still held on to the positive side. That they have their reason. She would often think she's not as important, especially to the demon's world. She is a mere human. They are probably building his empire and got so busy. These are things she would never understand. When she was young he asked Jaken what will be her role should Sesshomaru start his empire. Jaken merely said that by the time comes, she is probably dead. As a child then, she thought what Jaken said was stupid. She wanted to be with her Lord Sesshomaru forever. But as she grew older, she realized it's the reality. There will probably nothing left for her to do. As a human, she will not be able to contribute anything to demons. And one day, in the blink of their demon eyes, she'd be gone forever.

"Don't say such foolish things. Let us go to the meadows where we usually meet." Sesshomaru ordered and of course Rin wouldn't deny her lord's request. She missed him and will gladly accept all the time he can give her. Even if just for a while. Even if she knows this will be short-lived. He will again leave. And she will continue to miss him.

She was fourteen when she realized her feelings for him were changing. As a young girl, he admired his strength and kindness. His kindness that only young Rin ever saw. He was her protector. Her faith in him was so great that in any difficult situation, she was confident he will come saving her. "He never failed me. He always came. Maybe there is just something making him busy" she thought to herself when their usual visits came to a stop. All those years, she waited. Even when she got so many marriage proposals, she never was interested and just rejected them kindly. She thought her purpose in life was to serve him and stay by his side forever. And marrying means her priorities will change. Who will marry her knowing that she's serving a demon? And not just an ordinary demon, the most handsome one indeed. While she understood she slowly fell in love with her lord, she never expected him to love her back. It was enough that he is present in her life. Her life that she owes him. When they never came back for many years, it was then when she decided to do something for herself. That is how she got to where she is right now in life. Her choice to control her life made her a better person and she found her passion in music and arts. But her heart never changed. And today she has again confirmed this fact. Her heart never changed and has always been here. It beats fearfully and wonderfully for only one.


	4. Safe Haven

Rin followed Sesshomaru to the meadows. She felt a sting in her heart. This was her safe haven where she would often stare at the sky. She would wait for them here while picking flowers to make as flower crowns or as decorations. When they never came back, she would continue going to this place to think. The vast field of greens and flowers and the tranquil sky always calmed her. She was hopelessly hopeful for that day she will see him again.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called her and snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

"Yes, My Lord?" she continues to give him her warmest smile.

"I am glad you are well. You have changed a lot." Sesshomaru said without showing any hint of emotion. Rin couldn't read him and is unsure if the change he meant was good in the eyes of his lord.

"Yes, I have changed a lot my lord. I am not a little girl anymore. I know you saw me last when I was turning fourteen and since then, I have continued to change. I hope what you meant is for the better. But regardless of this physical change, I know one thing remained the same. My loyalty for you, my lord" Rin declared without a doubt. She remained loyal to him despite the distance and without knowing he will ever come back or look for her.

He just stared at her, unable to find the right words to say. Sesshomaru, before, didn't understand humans especially their emotions. He despised them and thought of them as a weakness. But Rin thought of him differently and was never afraid of him. Despite seeing her lord almost transform into his true demon form for the first time when he was recuperating from his injuries in the woods, it didn't really bother her so much. She gave him food and water. He never welcomed them, but she continued to do so. A simple smile somehow broke the ice-cold wall of his heart. Up to this day, it continues to break down what's left of his barrier. Even when he abandoned her for so long, she is still here declaring her loyalty to him. How can she be unafraid and faithful to him? The last time he visited her, he knew something in his heart started to change. Can he ever explain to her how much he suffered not knowing what to do to with this foreign feelings? He was so lost that somehow he forgot how time flew by so fast for humans. He kept on searching for answers all those years he was away from her. His curiosity always consumes him. He thought that seeing her again may prove that the feeling inside his heart was just but a fleeting one. But instead, in very rare moments like this, he found himself unable to speak.

"My Lord?" Rin said, breaking the silence.

"I heard you went to Kagome's time. You changed for the better, yes. I understood you found new things that interest you" He didn't say much and was hoping she will be the one to tell her story, as she always did before.

"Yes, indeed. Kagome-sama's time is a lot different. At first, I was very nervous. But I am very grateful for her family. They have welcomed me and never made me feel out of place. Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama would always visit me too. Kagome-sama thought that I have a nice singing voice and urged me to take music and art classes. She encouraged me and from there I realized this is something that I love. Singing, playing my musical instruments, painting, and even dress-making. I earned money, too, because of this." Rin felt a little shy saying all of this to him. She is also unsure how he thinks of her passion. "Now I am back here as Kagome-sama also suggested it is better to think things through in my home. I was actually offered to play somewhere far. Somewhere it won't be easy for me to come back here." Rin sighed. Is there really something to think about? Or is she just waiting for him to tell her to stay by his side?

"Are you happy?" Without looking at her, the questions just slipped from his mouth. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy that even without his presence, she was able to do something that makes her heart sing. Sad that he was not the one who has supported her, who was there for her as she reached for her dreams. Sad that she might choose to stay far away where he cannot reach her, protect her, and see and touch her.

Rin was taken aback. She didn't expect such a question coming from her lord, but she is prepared to answer him honestly anyway. "Yes, I am happy my lord" Rin responded to him, staring at the clear blue sky. "I found my hidden talents. My passion. I gained a new family. I made a few money. But... all of those are just temporary happiness to me, my Lord" They looked at each other's eyes and both found what it seems to be a feeling of longing. "My lord, since I was a child, I have always followed you. You left me here so I can decide one day if I want to continue traveling with you. For a moment, I thought it was the end. One day, you just didn't come back. I was... so sad. I felt abandoned. I kept waiting and waiting, until I was offered a chance to find myself a better future. One that is most likely without you." Tears are forming in the corner of her eyes. "I told myself to be brave. That I will control my life. And maybe then I can find the answers to my questions. Do I really want to be here in the future? Or does my heart still feel the same?" She again looked at the sky, trying to dig deeper in her heart. All these thoughts locked inside for many years. She is finally pouring them all. It was just a matter of time before her bottled up emotions explode. She is glad to finally be able to speak and Sesshomaru continued to listen. "I realized my choice has been made many years ago. When I asked Jaken what your plans are after you defeat Naraku, I didn't know where I will be when you build your empire. But one thing is for sure, I want to stay by my lord's side forever" She confessed. She is never expecting anything else. Just to be by his side. That is more than enough. To be able to do anything for him.

Without any warning, his urge to feel her warmth against his body overtook him. He grabbed her arms and held her in a tight embrace. Rin was obviously shocked and is unable to process what's happening. "My... lord..." Rin said, confused. "Hmm" He said nothing and instead hugged her even tighter. 

Rin then understood. There is no need to say anything for now. She didn't want to ruin the moment. In fact, she didn't want it to end. She has been dreaming of this day for so long. To be able to feel so close to him. And she knows that this is something her lord is not used to. He has never openly shown interest in physical touch. This time, he finally lost control of his emotions and just let himself be familiar with this feeling. They held each other as if they are making up for all the years they spent apart. And then suddenly, it hit her. The meadows was never her safe haven. It is anywhere with him. It is him and only him. 


End file.
